wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Lark the Hybrid
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: radial-gradient(#116, transparent), radial-gradient(#000 15%, transparent 16%) 8px 8px, radial-gradient(rgba(255, 255, 255, .1) 15%, transparent 20%) 0 1px, radial-gradient(rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.1) 15%, transparent 20%) 8px 9px, #00FFFF; background-size:16px 16px; color:#FFF; margin:10px; padding-right:10px;padding-left:10px;box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3); box-shadow: 0px 2px 6px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.5), 0px 1px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.3) inset, 0px 10px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.2) inset, 0px 10px 20px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.25) inset, 0px -15px 30px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.3) inset; border-top: 1px solid #999; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Soul the Feline, now owned by Feather the Everywing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Seriousness |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Any pastel colors |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Lark |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | type here |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:radial-gradient(#116, transparent), radial-gradient(#000 15%, transparent 16%) 8px 8px, radial-gradient(rgba(255, 255, 255, .1) 15%, transparent 20%) 0 1px, radial-gradient(rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.1) 15%, transparent 20%) 8px 9px, #00FFFF; background-size:16px 16px; color:#FFF; margin:10px; padding-right:10px;padding-left:10px;box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3); box-shadow: 0px 2px 6px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.5), 0px 1px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.3) inset, 0px 10px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.2) inset, 0px 10px 20px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.25) inset, 0px -15px 30px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.3) inset; border-top: 1px solid #999; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 18 years old |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Orientation | Asexual |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | T'ribes' | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Ice Kingdom, near the Kingdom of Sand border |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Yucca ((Supposed half sibling)) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Snow, ice |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Anyone begging to be with her |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and Abilities | Glow in the dark scales, limited camouflage scales ability |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Frostbreath |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "I'm not completely blind..." |} |} Description Lark is an IceWing/RainWing/SeaWing hybrid. She is considered beautiful by many. Appearance Lark looks like an IceWing at first glance, but if you look closer, she is actually more thin, like a RainWing. She can change colors, but they are only pastel colors. She also has the glow in the dark scales that SeaWings have. Those also can only be pastel colors. Lark has pale blue eyes, and is blind in one eye. She also has long black eyelashes. Personality Lark is very gentle and caring, and doesn't like fighting. She tends to read cook books, and often goes to Yuka for the latest editions. Back Ground Lark was found as an egg in the IceWing Kingdom after a snowstorm. No trace of her parents were found so the IceWing simply put her into the nearest orphanage, which was along the Ice Kingdom and Kingdom of Sand border. When Lark hatched, many were surprised to see that she was not only a hybrid, but also half blind. However, a IceWing/SandWing hybrid helped her develop the ability to use her sense of smell to guide her by asking Lark to help her cook. At the same time, Lark also found out she had a gift of cooking. However, three years later, a SandWing brought in the egg of Yuka, who claimed that Lark was her half sister, thought no one could confirm or deny this fact. Either way, Yuka became attached to Lark, who was annoyed by the dragonet's presence. Despite the many male dragonets in the village, Lark developed no interest in them. As she approached the age of 18, she realized she couldn't leave Yuka behind. As much of a pain she was during her youth, Yuka was the only family member she knew of. So she took full responsibility of her younger sibling as they settled into a home near the orphanage. Trivia * Lark is blind in one eye * She likes to make milkshakes and other things with ice cream. Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Disabled Characters Category:IceWings Category:RainWings Category:SeaWings Category:Content (Feather the Everywing) Category:LGBT+